1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fan and a connection structure thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to a serial fan assembly and a connection structure thereof.
2. Related Art
Electronic products have been rapidly developed toward the properties of high performance, high frequency, high speed, thin thickness and light weight, so the heat generated from the electronic product causes the temperature getting higher and higher during its operation. Thus, high temperature causes unstable phenomenon and further influences the product reliability. Accordingly, the heat dissipation has become one of the important subjects in development of current electronic products.
Among the current electronic products, a fan is often used in heat dissipation. However, for the electronic product that generates lots of heat, only one single fan cannot effectively dissipate the heat energy generated therefrom. In addition, multiple fans are provided not only to enhance the air volume but also to prevent the situation that only single fan is applied and this fan has a fault so as to interrupt total heat dissipation.
FIG. 1 is a schematic illustration showing a conventional fan assembly 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional fan assembly 1 is composed of two fans, such as a first fan 10 and a second fan 11, which are the same and connected in series. When the movable blades 101 and 111 of the fans 10 and 11 rotate, an air flow is generated from the first fan 10 to the second fan 11 and then flows out of the second fan 11. However, because there are typically static blades 102 and 112 respectively disposed at outlets of the first fan 10 and the second fan 11, the flowing direction of the air flow is not perpendicular to a plane of the inlet and is slightly skewed relative to the axial direction of the fan owing to the static blades 102 and 112. So, when the first fan 10 and the second fan 11 are assembled and the air flow outputted from the first fan 10 tends to enter the second fan 11, a portion of the air flow will be offset due to the skewed flowing direction of the air flow so that the speed and the quantity of the air flow outputted from the second fan 11 is reduced. Consequently, when the first fan 10 and the second fan 11 are assembled, the air output efficiency of the first fan 10 and the air output efficiency of the second fan 11 influence each other. Once the arrangement is poor, no synergy effect is obtained or even the negative effect may occur when the fan and another fan are connected in series.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a serial fan assembly and a connection structure of the serial fan assembly capable of increasing the air pressure and the air volume of the output air flow effectively and thus enhancing the overall heat dissipating efficiency.